Celestial Sadism
by NotoriousArchangel
Summary: Human AU. After a charming dinner where Sam Winchester announces his engagement to Jessica Moore, both brothers find themselves happening across a man who is distressingly injured. Taking him in for what is supposed to be a temporary amount of time, their lives end up plummeting deeper into the man's past and leaves one clinging to his present. (Larger summary and warnings inside.)
1. The Finding

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters featured in this story, besides maybe an occasional OC. Rights to the show Supernatural and Eric Kripke! :)**_

_**Writer: NotoriousArchangel**_

_**Summary: Human AU. After a charming dinner where Sam Winchester announces his engagement to Jessica Moore, both brothers find themselves happening across a man who is distressingly injured. Taking him in for what is supposed to be a temporary amount of time, their lives end up plummeting deeper into the man's past and leaves one brother clinging to the man's (who is practically an embodiment of mystery) present. When push comes to shove, however, will the "living mystery" be able to heal and function in such a easy-going life after whatever he had gone through? Hell, will he even accept said life? **_

_**Warnings: So, yeah, blah, blah, blah..Uh, the nature of this fic is going to be rather dark at times. Violence, adult language, homosexual couplings, explicit and implied non-consensual sex, and other mature situations will be recurring scenes. There will be a ridiculous amount of hurt!Cas. :/ Oops. If you feel you won't like anything along the lines of that, I suggest leaving now. Better for both of us. But if you do decide to stick around...I hope you enjoy, or at least give it a chance. Thanks!**_

_**Main Recurring Pairings: Destiel and Sabriel. I can only promise a happy ending for the Destiel side of that though, let me tell you now.**_

_**Extra: Got the urge to write something along the lines of this a while back. I finally decided to buy a notebook, scrawl down the character roles and relationships I want in the fic, and outline and draft the first chapter, so...here we are. :) This chapter is a bit slow, due to it being the first one, so apologies! **_

"I still can't believe you actually came. And dressed up, on that note," Dean snorted in clear amusement.

Bobby, who the Winchester was speaking to, merely glowered at him. "Sam here said it was important. I figured it was some kinda' case or somethin'...not a fancy shmancy dinner." He turned his look to Sam, who sat diagonal from them, next to Jessica Moore. He had invited virtually everyone that he considered to be a friend or family member. Jess sat by his side, Anna beside her. Jo sat between Anna and Dean, while Ellen sat beside Bobby, circling back around to Sam.

Things had a bit awkward when all of them had arrived at first. This was mostly because Sam had forgotten to bring up the fact that Jess would be inviting Anna to the dinner to Dean. And it wasn't that his brother specifically had a problem with Jess's friends...it was more that Anna was in fact Dean's ex. The break-up had been rather recent, which just added insult to injury. But this was a big night for both him and Jess, so he didn't have the heart to ask her to not invite Anna along. Nor did he have the courage to tell Dean of the arrangement beforehand...

But to be fair, Dean had been allowed to bring Jo, not that Sam wouldn't have invited her and Ellen anyway. Jo had become like a sister to them, especially the older Winchester, after she'd gotten over her crush on him. No one mentioned it ever again.

Despite the awkwardness of the first 12 minutes or so, after their drinks had arrived, they all settled into a casual chatter with whomever they felt most comfortable with. Bobby spoke with Ellen about the bar she ran, and his mechanic shop. Dean and Jo talked about weapons, and Sam had to resist rolling his eyes. He wished they could tone it down in public, but he didn't ask. That would be futile, he knew. Anna and Jess talked about how their studies were going, both of them being rather interested in the matters of health. Anna was beyond interested in psychology, and Jess loved anything to do with health in general, and was striving to be a physician. Which Anna could talk about to a certain extent, as her mother was a doctor. Sam answered the occasional question directed at him, which he was sure were only asked so that he didn't feel "left out". But he wasn't worried. He was currently content, smiling gently as he looked around at his loved ones. He was silent a while more before lifting his wince glass and drinking some of its contents. Setting it down, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the others at the table. He had to repeat the action, because Dean and Jo were completely immersed in their conversation, which had moved to the topic of music. He swore Jo was a female Dean. He shook his head when they finally looked over, at least having the grace to look a _little_ sheepish.

"Well, you've all probably been wondering why I planned this thing, an-"

"Actually, I've just been wondering why you picked this place. No offense or anything, Sammy, but this place sucks. Where's the _food_?" Food for Dean was a large plate of fries, a loaded burger or two, and some pie. Not this froo-froo bullshit. He had a self-satisfied sort of grin when Bobby gave a huff of agreement to his remarks.

Sam inhaled deeply, letting it out in a patient sigh, deciding to let that interruption go. "As I was saying, I a-"

"I mean, the hell is this?" Dean interjected once again, gesturing disdainfully down to the seafood dip and pita chips in the middle of the table, that served as an appetizer for all.

"Sure ain't food," Bobby once again agreed under his breath.

"Will you shut up for a sec, Dean? Seriously," Sam snapped a bit. He was excited about his news, and wanted to get to it. He calmed a bit when Jess laid a hand on his own, sending him an encouraging smile. Dean rolled his eyes, but gave an assenting tilt of the head. Sam sighed in relief. "So, _as I was saying_, I asked you all to come here for a very important reason. Jess and I have some pretty exciting news." He glanced at the woman aforementioned, returning her smile.

Dean faked a look of extreme horror at their display of affection, looking over at Jo and fake gagging. This made her laugh. Ellen shot both of them a look, effectively quieting them. "Sam, boy, please tell me," the older woman began, "that you didn't get this girl pregnant.."

It was Sam's turn to look mortified, and Jess almost choked on the air. "Uh, excuse me?" What she had said settled in. "Wha-no! No, no, no. That...that's not it at all. I _proposed_. And she said yes. We're engaged."

Everyone at the table fell silent. Sam had a mental groan. He had planned a much better way to deliver that, and was a bit peeved he didn't get to put that plan into action.

The first to speak was Anna. "Oh, Jess, that's just great! I'm so happy for you both." The grin on her face made it clear that her statements were genuine, and Jess was about to thank her. But she apparently wasn't finished, because she went on with, "It isn't everyday you find a man that will fight and keep what's good for him, you know?" It was obvious that that comment wasn't for the youngest Winchester and his fiancé. Jess's happy expression fell. "You're both so lucky."

Jo spoke next, and she was far as...emotional as Anna, but she still seemed pleased. "That's great. Happy for you guys." She flashed them a thumbs up.

Ellen smiled. "Well, I'm glad it isn-"

"Yeah, it really isn't..." Sam interrupted before they had to go down that line of thought again.

Bobby just seemed out of place and awkward. "Well, uh, that's, uh, good, Sam. Treat her right. The lady deserves it." Sam nodded, taking that to heart. Jess smiled her thanks to Bobby's words.

Sam then looked to his brother. Dean was just staring at him, seeming a bit shocked. "Uhm...I didn't know you were thinking about tying the knot," he chuckled awkwardly.

Sam nodded slowly, shrugging a bit afterwards. "I guess. But now everyone does. So?" He wanted more of an opinion from him on the matter.

Dean was silent for a while, looking between Jessica and Sam for a few seconds, though it felt like hours for the two brothers. "That's really cool, Sammy." He grinned. "About time, honestly. Sure Jess wouldn't have stuck around for much longer."

Jess laughed at that, and Sam was relieved that Dean took it well, as did everyone else. He did know Dean liked Jess though, so he didn't know he was worried. "Thanks everyone," Jess said. "We're really happy ourselves."

"You have to talk details over with me, Jess, you have to," Anna insisted.

And with that, everyone had finished their dinners, and plans were made, since Jess would be going with Anna for the night. Sam and Dean would be leaving together, Ellen and Jo would be doing the same, since they had a few things to sort out back at the bar, and Bobby would be going with the latter two. Since Anna had carpooled with Sam and Jess, and Bobby with Dean, it didn't leave any cars behind.

So they all said their goodbyes, nights, and congratulations before departing their separate ways. Since Sam had to pay, the Winchesters were the last to leave the restaurant. "So...marriage, huh?" Dean said as they were walking out, probably just to make conversation.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Marriage." He was silent as they headed towards the car. "I love her. Couldn't hold out for long." Dean nodded in response. "Oh, and about Anna...Sorry about that, or the least, not mentioning her. It's just that Jess really wanted her there.."

"And you couldn't say no, am I right? It's fine, Sammy. I'm not affected by Anna," Dean assured him.

Sam was about to dispute that gently, but paused when he heard arguing, turning around. "Hey, Dean..."

"What?"

"Look."

"Come on, sir. If you're not paying, you can't be here. This is sort of our claimed wall. Your beat-the-hell-up look is going to scare off any potential customers," a brunette, mostly masked by darkness, spoke down to a shrouded figure huddled on the ground, leaning back against the wall in front of her, a few feet from the restaurant.

"What she means to say is fuck off," a woman beside her with long blonde hair spoke up snidely.

Dean looked away from the scene, raising an eyebrow, and looking at Sam. "What? You want an early bachelor night?" He winked.

"Ew, no, Dean, gross. _Look_. At the guy, not the women," Sam prodded.

Dean looked even less interested then. "Oh." He did, however, do as told, and look closer at the hunched figure on the ground. While it was dark and he couldn't see him well, he knew he looked like hell. "Damn...wonder who he pissed off."

"Dean, come on." Sam shook his head at how insensitive his brother could be sometimes, moving towards the group of three. Dean stiffened in shock, before following after him briskly, whispering for him to stop. Sam didn't listen.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

The blonde turned around quickly, producing a knife from her ridiculously heeled boots. "Goddamn it, Meg, now look, these are probably cops. We shoulda' just moved for the night. But you had to mess around with this jacked up fool," she hissed back to the brunette behind her. Mentioned brunette, Meg, turned around also. She was considerably shorter than the blonde and while she didn't look cruel like the blonde did, she did look rather...wicked, to say the least.

"These aren't cops, sweetie. I've been around, done some time...these aren't cops. Aren't customers either, I can tell..." Her next words were directed to the boys. "So whatdoyawant?" Her words were blurred together.

Dean just shrugged and looked at Sam since he was the one who lead them over here. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Came to check out this guy. He looks seriously...beat up." Meg scoffed quietly. That was being lenient. "What happened?"

"Don't know, don't care," the blonde answered irately, crossing her arms, clearly threatening Sam to challenge her.

Dean scoffed. "Listen, bitch. He asked a simple question. Your attitude is not needed." The blonde laughed at that.

"Ruby, calm down, will you?" She looked back to the brothers. "We don't know. We came here, to do our job," there was no need for Meg to explain what that was, based off of how they were dressed, and how they spoke when the boys arrived, "and he was just...here. Super injured. He won't talk to us either. We've been trying to get him to leave for a while now, but the little shit just won't budge." She shrugged, nothing hostile in her tone. "But we know he's not dead. In the first few minutes of our 'meeting', Ruby kicked him in the ribs, and well..we got a reaction."

Sam knelt down and looked over the guy more closely, becoming a tad horrified. This was rather obviously not a simple beat up. The man before him clearly had once had white, but not pale skin, but now it was either greyish-brown from some sort of dirt, red from cuts and gashes, purple from bruises, or almost snow white. He also didn't seem to be wearing anything, other than some over-sized trench coat that covered _mostly_ everything. He wasn't sure he quite believed Meg when she said he wasn't dead. He winced when he took note of a few more cuts, each bigger than the last. He also didn't particularity smell the best.

He stood from his crouch and looked back to face Dean slowly, who was waiting for his take on this fucked up matter. His eyes widened a bit. "Dean...this is _bad. Really bad_."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this one. Reviews would be really nice...**


	2. Stray Corpse

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters featured in this story, besides maybe an occasional OC. Rights go to the show Supernatural and Eric Kripke! **_

_**Specific Chapter Warnings: A bit of mild gore if you're really squeamish and some nudity, but otherwise, I don't see it as too bad.**_

_**Extra: Apologies for taking so long to get this up. I had a trip, to visit family and shit. -.- But I'm back and will be writing more regularly now. **_**_ Also, I edited the last chapter a _****tiny tiny****_ bit. No plot changes or anything big. Just a few rewordings and fixing of some mistakes towards the end._**

**_Enjoy!_**

"This is bad," Sam said in tone that spoke wonders of the severity of the situation of the unconscious man. "Really bad," he added seriously for good measure.

"You're, uh, sure he isn't just really wasted and sorta' beat up real bad?" Dean offered, though even he knew the suggestion was weak. Sam just looked at him irately until Dean gave an exaggerated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is serious, Dean, come on," Sam insisted, giving his older brother one of his infamous bitchfaces-_"you know I'm right"_, it said.

Dean lowered his hand to his side with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, fine, bitch. What do ya' suggest we do, since you want to help the stray so much." He didn't know why he was being so difficult about this, but figured he'd tone it down some when Ruby snorted in amusement at his words. Her finding something he had said genuinely amusing, in a non-mocking way, was not something he ever wanted, he knew that now.

"Jerk.." Sam muttered by habit before completely focusing on the issue at hand. He thought for a moment. He hadn't really thought ahead of getting Dean on board to help. Something came to mind though. "Give me your phone." He sighed heavily when his brother only raised an eyebrow. "To call the police? They can probably help." Dean didn't get the, "oh that makes sense" look that Sam had been expecting after he explained. Instead, he looked almost scared and undeniably pissed. It was the younger Winchester's turn to look confused. "What is it, Dean?"

Dean just scoffed and shook his head. "We are not calling the fucking police, Sam. This isn't that big of a deal. And why the hell would you need my phone anyway?"

"I left my phone in the car I came to the restaurant with Jess in. And why the hell not, Dean? It's really our best option. He could have way more wounds than what I could see." Sam didn't see the issue.

"It's just..."

Dean didn't get to finish what he had started to say because Ruby interjected snidely. "No offense, boys, but if you plan to call the cops, mind doing it somewhere else? We'd rather not deal with that..."

Sam snapped a look at her, his eyes narrowed. "Your source of income really doesn't come before a human's life in my mind." Ruby rolled her eyes. He only turned around when Dean said his name.

"How about we bring him back to my place? Get him cleaned up..." He ignored the mildly surprised looks of both of the women and the completely shocked one of his brother. "If need be, we can call the cops then." He diverted his guys, exhaling lowly before taking a deep breath. He took another moment before looking back to Sam. "Just please. Let's not call now. Not...yet." When Sam opened his mouth to speak, Dean raised a hand, evidently knowing what he was going to reply with. "And let's not talk about my 'reasons' just yet. I'd rather just get the guy to my place now. That cool with you?"

Sam stared at him in silence for a moment, utterly baffled by his brother's behavior. But he didn't question it. He had time to do that later. Right now, he had to focus on the guy bleeding out behind them. "Okay, okay. But blood is getting all over your car seats then," he said more than a little smugly. Dean shot him a 'shut-the-hell-up-if-you-want-to-live'. "Let's get him over there." The Impala wasn't too far away. "You take an arm, I take an arm?" Sam offered.

"Works with me," Dean said with forced casualness, going over to the man buried in his coat. He took hold of one of his arms tightly while his brother came over and did the same with his other one. They were about to start lifting when they were stopped by Meg going closer to them.

"I'll help you get him to your ride." She said this with a tone that left no room for dispute, going around and hooking her arms under his armpits to haul him up. It went along almost easily with the help of the brothers. While the man looked sick, he definitely was no where near a bag of bones and had muscles.

So the three pushed, dragged, and lifted the guy to Dean's car, trying out different positions to see which would be the easiest to bring him there. When they did get there, Dean tilted his head in a beckoning gesture towards Meg; his silent way of telling her to take over his role of supporting the man by his right arm. She did so, which meant that Sam and her had more of an effort holding him up, but not for long. Dean was only unlocking his car. He opened one of the back doors and gestured for Sam and Meg to bring him over. It took a while for them to find a good position to put him in in the car, but when they found it, Meg swiftly grabbed and tugged the corresponding seat-belt over the bleeding human. She stepped back then.

"Well. This has been the most fun I've had in a while." She winked. "But I gotta go back to Rubes...Believe me, she'll be wanting stab me by now. Nice lugging a maybe dead body to your car, boys. See you around." She gave a short wave before stalking off, reminding Dean of a feline. Sam glared after her at the dead body comment.

"So. You sit in the back with the 'maybe dead body', and I'll drive," Dean interrupted Sam's silent glaring at the retreating prostitute.

His words only made Sam turn his glare to him. "He's _not_ dead." Cue bitchface.

It didn't take very long, taking Dean's rather unreasonable speed of driving into account in mind. Especially since said speed with upped quite noticeably. Sam pondered the reason for that while being jolted into either the side of the man adjacent to him, or the door on the opposite side. He figured his brother didn't wanted to avoid as much blood ending up in his precious car as possible. The thought made him begin rolling his eyes, but as the car was taking a particularly sharp curve, he ended up thrown into the door yet again.

"Do you think you could take it a bit easier? Geez, Dean..." Sam finally commented on the roughness.

"Shut up."

Sam chastised himself for having expected understanding and sighed. Instead of returning an equally crude remark to his brother, he just thought about his and Dean's current situation. "Taking in a stray" really wasn't far from the mark...

Granted, he hadn't been the one who wanted to take the stranger to Dean's place. That was all his brother's idea. He had just wanted to call the police, have that settled with them, and then get some sleep. But no, his brother didn't want to do that. He wanted to "get him cleaned up", or whatever bullshit he had spouted on the spot. He glanced over at the man once more, taking in a deep breath that he released on an inaudible swear before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

It felt like only a minute before Sam was pulled to focus again by the rough clearing of a throat. Being upright brought the fact that the car was stopped to his attention, and his gaze flickered forward.

"We're here. Help me get him out," Dean ordered while taking the keys out of the Impala and removing himself from the vehicle He went around to open the side of the door that the injured man was seated. Sam got out himself and waited as Dean pulled the guy out enough for him to grab his left arm and begin helping Dean haul him towards Dean's apartment. There was the occasional shift in hold as they walked but nothing too major, as to not risking dropping the man and worsen existing injuries or create more, or just disturb him in general. Though Sam doubted anything could do the latter, considering his inert state.

"He's pretty cold, don't ya' think, Sammy?" Dean commented absently. His words were a complete understatement. The man was a wreck. He could easily be compared to a filthy, jagged, block of ice. His sunken cheeks were dusted with grime, his skin was ridiculously freezing, and bones seemed to bulge from one of his wrists and an ankle. And then there were the smaller details that Dean took notice of. The remarkable amount of grease the mop of dark hair held, the way his eyes seemed mildly clenched despite being unconscious. He probably would have noticed more if they hadn't reached the door just then. That forced him to tear his attention away from the guy and focus on shifting a bit in order to both keep his hold on the man and open the door at the same time. Lucky for him, he had a habit of not locking his door, so didn't have to worry about digging out keys. With the door open, Sam and Dean maneuvered the man to the pull-out-couch bed, seating him on it as gently as possible.

Dean suddenly wasn't finding the dead body comments as amusing.

He would be lying if he said the man didn't bear a resemblance that was far too close, to a corpse of all things. All the things he had noticed outside with only the pale light of moon to illuminate things were suddenly much, much more clear when Sam went around and flicked on a few lamps. The trench coat folded over the guy in a way that hide particular things, but he could still make out bruises and gashes on the exposed skin. His lips were chapped but the lower lip was unnaturally reddened from what Dean imagined was from being chewed much too long. Dean found his eyes narrowing slowly at a spark of resentment that lit up suddenly. What kind of nutjob did this to any human being? And while the eldest Winchester brother wasn't the most intelligent, he could tell from the coloring of some of the bruises, this...whatever it was...wasn't the result of a one day occasion. That thought alone brought another bout of teeth-gritting anger. He had half a mind to shake the guy awake (though the reasonable part of his mind, no matter how embarrassingly petite at present, knew that someone in the state of this man couldn't be so easily 'shaken' to consciousness) and ask him who had done this to him.

His irrational considerations were cut off when his brother returned to the room with a few towels in hand. Dean was surprised to note that he hadn't even realized he had left the room in the first place.

"Here." Sam tossed the towels over to Dean, and Dean raised an eyebrow at the warmth the fabric contained. "I put them in the dryer for a bit. Let them heat up. I figured the dude needed a little heat, you know? It won't last long though, so you should start a bath or something up..."

Dean winced at that for some reason. "Why can't you?"

"Yeah, about that. I think it'd be best if you had some help with all this. I want to stay the night. So I need to get some stuff and talk to Jess. Also, if Anna is still there, I'm sure I can ask her about getting her mother to help in terms of how he's actually doing," Sam said.

Dean thought that all of his reasons for leaving were reasonable, which brought a twitch of irritation to him that he quickly waved off. This was more important than his issues with helping a dude bathe, or not wanting to be alone with the guy in general. He also wasn't happy about having to interact with Anna or her relatives. But again, there were more important issues at hand than his own. So he nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah, okay. Just get back here soon." He started placing some of the towels he had received on the man, starting with one on his shoulders.

Sam nodded himself. "Keys?" Dean sighed irately while Sam merely chuckled a bit as his brother tossed him the keys to Baby.

"Any scratches or dents and I skin you myself, got it?" Dean warned, to which Sam again nodded with amusement before leaving.

With his brother gone, he had no reason to not focus entirely on the corpse-esque guy on his couch. So he turned back to him, not really surprised to see that he hadn't moved or differentiated in the slightest. With a shake of the head, questioning what the fuck got him into a situation like this, he left to go to the bathroom of the apartment and start up a bath.

Lucky him...

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will contain actual Cas/Dean interaction. I won't say it's fluff or bonding, or anything like that, but it's a start. Thanks for reading. :) Reviews would really motivate me. **


End file.
